No means No
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Sometimes Dom just doesn't get the word no. One-shot DOTTY!


_Letty's POV_

I groaned in appreciation as I sunk down into the mattress. My back was killing me, my head was throbbing and my feet weren't fairing much better. It had been a rough day and I was more than ready to just curl up and sleep for the next twelve or so hours.

"What a day." Dom groaned as he sunk into bed beside me. I murmured my agreement, too tired to actually produce words.

"You feeling okay?" Dom asked me as I shook my head.

"Head hurts." I groaned.

"Poor baby." He spoke, gently kissing my temple as he wrapped me up in his arms. I sighed in contentment, snuggling back deeper into him so I rested flush against every part of him. It had become my new favourite way to sleep and whatever made me comfortable Dom was willing to do.

Closing my eyes again I hummed as he pressed a kiss to the back of my head.

"Night papa." I mumbled sleepily.

"Night Let."

Exhaustion washed over me in waves and within just minutes I was falling asleep. The bed shifted slightly and I groaned in annoyance as Dom readjusted himself. Not willing to open my eyes in fear my sleepy haze would disappear I chose instead to mumble.

"Dom stop moving." I muttered as I wriggled once more deeper into his embrace before relaxing.

"Sorry."

Feeling comfortable once more I relaxed, letting sleep take me once more.

* * *

I groaned in response as kisses worked their way up my neck. I felt like I hadn't slept so as far as I was concerned it wasn't time to get up.

Lips brushed against the shell of my ear and I let out a grunt of annoyance, waving Dom away as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Let…" He whispered.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Have you still got a headache?" He asked, his lips still working my neck and shoulder.

"Yes." I groaned as I answered him reluctantly.

"I know something that could make it better." He hinted. His words caused me to open my eyes, taking in the darkness that still surrounded us I turned to the clock. 10:15. I nearly screamed as I rolled my head to face him.

"Are you serious? You woke me after fifteen minutes for sex?" I snapped annoyed.

"It'll help, you know it will. We've proved it more than enough times." He answered in response, not at all concerned about my tone.

"Babe I'm not in the mood. I'm tired, my back hurts like a bitch and all I want to do is sleep." I begged willing for him to let the subject drop.

"I'll give you a massage." He tried and I shook my head.

"Please Dom I just want to sleep." He sighed but nodded against my neck.

"Okay, just thought it was worth a try."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise." I spoke.

"Okay baby. Come here." He spoke and I obliged. I managed to turn without too much difficulty so I was facing him.

His lips pressed against mine softly and I sighed in content. I kissed him back willingly as his hands rose to hold my head in place. Soft kisses soon turned to making out and his hands started wondering. I pulled back suddenly, not at all fooled by his game.

"Nice try." I whispered and he laughed.

"I wasn't doing anything." He tried.

"Uhuh, goodnight Dom." He sighed, placing one last kiss on my lips before I rolled over again.

"Night Let, night peanut." He spoke, his hands gently caressing my stomach. It felt nice and peanut stopped kicking and settled after all the excitement of me moving around so I let him continue. His hand made its way under my shirt to my large bump, rubbing softly in circles. I closed my eyes, a small smile on my lips as I let his slow rubbing lull me into a sleepy state.

Five minutes later his hand moved a little lower and I raised my own hand, placing it over his to still it. When I was sure he wouldn't move it I let his hand go, relaxing back into my original position. Seconds later it moved downwards again, slowly trying to inch his way into my pants.

Huffing in frustration I pushed back the covers, trying to crawl out of bed as fast as I could manage with my eight month pregnant belly.

"Wait Let come back, I'm sorry I promise I'll behave." He begged as I stormed towards our closet. Throwing open the double doors I reached up pulling down a spare pillow and a blanket before I turned back to the bed.

"Letty you can't sleep on the lounge, your back will be worse in the morning. Come back to bed I promise I'll let you sleep." He tried again as he turned the bedside lap on.

"Oh I'm not sleeping on the lounge, you are. Eight months without doing one thing wrong and you blew it four weeks before I'm due to give birth. Hope you find the couch comfy." I snapped angrily as I tossed him the items. If I wasn't so angry I would have laughed at the shocked look on his face, but the point was I was so he could just deal with it.

"Letty." He whined reaching out for my hand but I pulled it out of his reach, pointing to the closed bedroom door with a stern look on my face.

"Couch is that way." I hinted when he didn't move.

"If I go and have a shower can I stay?" He pouted.

"It better be a fucking freezing one." I spoke and he sighed.

"Back in five." He muttered flinging the covers back as he got up and headed into the bathroom.

I waited for the shower to turn on before tossing the extras on the floor and climbing back into bed. I wriggled around, pulling at the blankets as I tried to get comfy after all the interruptions. The shower kept going for a couple more minutes before turning off abruptly, the door opening and closing a second later. I shook my head, grumbling under my breath as I closed my eyes once more fully intent to actually fall asleep this time around and _stay_ that way.

Seconds later the door to the bathroom opened and the bed dipped slightly as he climbed into bed behind me.

"Are you still mad?" He whispered into my neck.

"Yes." I huffed.

"Okay."

"Just for future reference when I say no I mean no, got it?" I asked turning to look at him properly.

"Got it." He answered looking sorry for himself.

"Good. Goodnight Dom."

"Night Let."


End file.
